A Breath Drawn in Unison
by shadowkeepre
Summary: AU, in various ways. Nothing to do with the storyline, really. Just Utena, Akio, and the couch they stargaze on. Somewhat on the abstract side.


  
  
Hail and well met and thanks for reading my story! Reviews are welcome, as are constructive criticism. Flames are not.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Utena. I lack the artistic integrity to come up with such an awesome storyline.  
  
Now: on with the show!  
  
**A Breath Drawn in Unison**  
  
An innocent look; an expectant stare.  
  
"A-Akio-san!" whispered Utena, shocked. Back against the white leather couch, head turned to the man sitting next to her, the last thing she thought to encounter was the smooth press of his lips against hers.  
  
** An unexpected surprise; a long-awaited opening.**  
  
The self-assured smirk never left his face as he leaned back, dark green eyes slowly opening. Ease and sexual prowess rolled off of him in waves as he rose, his back to the young woman still seated behind him. As he turned, she could see his long, tapered fingers slowly, tantalizingly undoing the buttons of his red-silk shirt. For some unknown reason, Utena severely envied that red piece of fabric. Especially when he slid said fabric down each arm before dropping it to the floor. The silk seemed to caress his body from behind as it made its descent. Utena trailed her eyes back up the chairman's body, the thrill of taboo coursing in her veins.  
  
** A frightening thrill; a familiar desire.**  
  
"W-we can't!" she protested half-heartedly as he lifted her legs to lie on the couch. "Y-you're engaged! _I'm_ engaged! What about Hime – "  
  
One elegant finger rested itself against her lips and the girl began to curse herself for being so outspoken.  
  
_"Anthy_ can join us later."  
  
** A lapse of concentration; a perverted discretion.**  
  
Utena's eyes opened wide as Akio leaned in once again for a kiss. This time, she felt a soft, velvety pressure that she registered as his tongue before the harder, nipping sensation that was his teeth. With every intention of speaking her mind, Utena opened her mouth.  
  
** A naïve attempt; a heated kiss.**  
  
Only to be greeted by Akio's tongue surging to meet her own.  
  
Her shocked protest was swallowed by a breathy moan she barely recognized as her own. She could feel the heat of his body through her uniform, and began to fidget uncomfortably. The older man merely chuckled at her discomfort, but made no move to alleviate her problem. With practiced ease, he brought her hands up above her head and held them there with one hand.  
  
** A new beginning; a daring attempt.**  
  
His other hand roved her body, lightly grazing over her breasts, titillating along her abdomen, finding sanctuary upon her thighs, then the apex between them.  
  
** A daring touch; a natural attraction.**  
  
He lifted his head, hooded eyes gazing into hers. "You want this."  
  
It was a statement. Not a question, not a demand. A simple truth not to be disputed by conscience or propriety.  
  
"I want this."  
  
** A surprised admission; a knowing arrest.**  
  
He began to move his hand against the fabric of her uniform. The material, more like a second skin, left only the texture of his fingers to the imagination. Utena found that her hands were released from their imprisonment, but lacked the desire to do much more than savor the feelings that Akio was eliciting from within her body. The hand that had once held her wrists captive stroked down her arms, under and then between her breasts, traveling back up to the first buttons at her neck.  
  
** A small realization; an experienced pursuit.**  
  
"Akio-san…onegai…."  
  
She was begging. And he hadn't even done anything yet.  
  
Akio ceased his ministrations to concentrate more fully on ridding the duelist of her clothing. A simple task, but not one to be taken lightly. The dark fingers of his hands drew out the process, teasing Utena's senses, touching only the fabric, no pressure on her body whatsoever.  
  
** A muffled whimper; a confident touch.**  
  
Her jacket divested of her body, Akio tore her shorts off with unexpected force. Utena gasped in surprise as he leaned in, nuzzling her neck, both arms sliding up along hers. His fingers intertwined with her own as he bent her arms so her hands rested beside her head. The young girl sighed as she felt his teeth grazing her neck, then gasped in unexpected pain as he bit down hard enough to leave a mark.  
  
"Akio-san!"  
  
** A startled cry; a satisfied smirk.**  
  
He let go of her wrists in order to drag his hands somewhat roughly along her body, kneading and massaging her muscles, paying attention to every detail of her flesh, favoring her with light caresses and tickling strokes, avoiding the part of her that cried most for attention; the part of her that she had never really paid attention to.  
  
** An ascension to new heights; a meeting of flesh.**  
  
A soft chuckle escaped his lips as his head traveled lower, kissing, licking, nipping their way to her breasts. Once again, he paid attention to her needs, her wants; all but one. Utena arched her back, hands scoring his back before fingers tangled themselves in his hair, trying to guide him to where she wanted his attentions the most.  
  
** A frantic desire; a leisurely pace.**  
  
He drew back once again, leaving Utena to growl in frustration. With patient hands and a carefree manner, Akio took hold of Utena's wrists and once again lead her hands to a more desirable position. This time, however, to the top of his pants. She was forced to sit up in order to see what she was doing, and the chairman took the chance to take in the beautiful girl splayed naked before him. Flushed with passion, breathing heavily. All for his pleasure.  
  
His.  
  
** An uncertain attempt; a smug demeanor.**  
  
Her hands were uncertain as she released the top button and fumbled with the fly of his pants. Her hands brushed something hard and pulsing and she blushed harder and drew back.  
  
** A frightened retreat; a decisive attack.**  
  
For the third time, Akio's hands captured hers, once more bringing them above her head as his lips once again took hers prisoner. Once again, one hand roamed down to the apex of her thighs. Only this time, they went further. Utena's eyes opened wide as his fingers brushed against her clitoris, feeling a rush of pleasure that was previously unknown to her. Roving fingers moved lower, lower, until they reached her heated opening. She could feel him smile against her lips and blushed as she realized he felt her wetness. Then her eyes rolled upwards and her back arched as he slid one finger in. His tongue played a mocking game, in and out of her mouth in a rhythm syncopated with the rhythm his finger established. When she thought she could stand no more, he ceased movement with his fingers and drew her tongue into his mouth, holding it there with his teeth.  
  
** A wide-eyed stare; a pregnant pause.**  
  
Her body had cooled only slightly when she felt his finger slide back in, only to be joined by a second. He resumed his game, slower this time, allowing her to become accustomed to the sensation of his touch. Once more, when she teetered on the edge of a wave she was almost afraid to crest, he stopped, and withdrew. Again, when her body had cooled, he slid his finger back inside, then another, and then a third. But he did not resume his pace. This time, he merely made minor adjustments to his fingers, stretching her, preparing her for she knew not what.  
  
** A deep breath; a delving gaze.**  
  
He withdrew his fingers, but also moved back. Utena stared at him in question, gaze fevered, face flushed. Green eyes locked with blue as Akio adjusted himself, preparing to enter her. Fingers damp with her moisture stroked the tip of his swollen manhood, teasing along its length, testing his fortitude. Utena felt him probing at her entrance, and her eyes rolled back in the anticipation of more of his heavenly administrations to her body. The chairman leaned in close to the duelist's ear. "Gomen," he whispered, before driving into her quickly.  
  
** A small flare of pain; a surprised flare of guilt.**  
  
Akio held himself still for long moments before laying a kiss on the corner of Utena's lips. Raising his head, he held his breath and looked into her sweet, blue eyes, opened now to the End of the World. Tears had welled, but refused to fall. She shifted lightly, then drew a surprised breath at the pleasure it caused. Akio took it as his cue to begin to move.  
  
** A soft gasp; a ragged exhalation.**  
  
He began slowly, eyes staring into hers, sweat beading on his brow from holding back. Releasing her wrists to support himself against the arm of the couch, he leaned in to press his forehead against hers, eyes falling shut at the sensations. Her hands grasped at his back, slid along his chest, trailed to their joining. She began to writhe in pleasure; he began to quicken his pace.  
  
** A frenzied dance; a feverish rhythm.**  
  
Akio's lips sought hers in a passionate kiss; Utena met him halfway. The pressure was building. Building, higher and higher, the tension mounted further than it had thus far. One of her hands held securely to the arm supporting him, the other gently held his face, signet gleaming in the dim light. His spare hand moved down, once more stimulating her clitoris. She was close, so close, and when she cried out in his mouth, sounding her release, it triggered his own.  
  
** A breath drawn in unison.**  
  
Spent and exhausted, they lay entwined, she beneath him, cradling his head at her breast. Sated and euphoric, they lay entwined, safe from the End of the World and the trials it was sure to bring.  
  
** A breath drawn in unison.**  
  
Owari  
  
thanks for reading! please review! 


End file.
